extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yenaax (New Generation)
The Yenaax (''Yenaaxias Otopsias, ''meaning "Otop's Prideful Being) are a race of sentient repto-mammilian beings charactorized by their strength, religion, and technology. The Yenaax have existed on the swamp planet Zenozox-7434 for around 2 million years, and became sentient 1.7 million years ago. They have since become the dominate species. Anatomy and Physiology Yenaax indivudials come in a range of sizes, the smallest being around 8 feet, while the largest individual was reported to be around 12 feet. The average height is 10 feet. Females, however, have been known to dip below 8 feet, but are usually around the same height as males. The Yenaax look to have aspects of both reptiles and mammals, classifying then as 'repto-mammilian'. Like reptiles, Yenaax have scaly skin with armor plating. They have a reptilian tail, a stance not unlike some theropod dinosaurs, and a forked tounge like a snake, though it can be retracted down the throat. Like a mammal, Yenaax have warm blood, apposable thumbs, high intelligence, and give live birth. The skeletal structure of the Yenaax is not only perfect for the much higher gravity of Zenozox when compared to Earth, but also allows for bulk and mobility. The Yenaax have incredibly thick bones in the upper torso and skull, yet have lighter bones, allowing for speed, in the lower torso and appendages, with the exception of the incredibly powerfull feet. The species is sexually dimorphic, meaning that genders look different. Males are much stockier. They have much longer crests and lighter skin coloration. A key feature of the males are their fangs, protruding from the bottom lip. Females are lightly built, with a darker skin and a blue-ish tint. Females also have hair-like appedages, and a cheek spike. A noticable difference is the females' softer red eyes compared to the males' blue. History The Yenaax gained sentience around 1.7 mya, and began the construction of simple tools. With the discovery of a mineral stronger than diamond known as Binak Ore, the industral age began 1.5 mya. Around 1 mya, the Yenaax incountered an invading race called the Xereyens. These bug-like consumers managed to get to the planet through tiny micro-organisms carried on a meteor. The bugs began to fuse and assimilate species, before becoming a force to recon with. The Yenaax first ran into them with the Battle of Parthonan. High Commander Carvas Gernon lead a force of 30 million troops to deal with the infestation, but where unprepared for the battle. With the death of Carvas Gernon, along with 98% of her troops, came a victory over the infestation, causing the Xereyens to retreat. In 1994, Vaneso Lodadoiry was born in the rich and powerful Vaneso family. Vaneso was to become a key figure in the war against the humans, and with the return of the Xereyens Culture The Yenaax are prideful, modest, and overly optimistic. They have a simple religion, worshiping a God known as Lacion. According to their culture, the High Council are chosen by Lacion to pick the High Commander. After a ten year term, the council will make the decision of wiether or not a Commander should stay in office. The High Commander resides with his family on the Capital Ship known as the Yen-Ark. He is treated with honor and respect, and it is required for a Yenaax to bow to him or his family. The High Commander is to be very involved with the comunity. The commanders commonly talk to and help civillians and soldiers, along with feeding them and tending to their needs. Gender and Ranks The military forces of the Otops Hierarchy are divided by a rank system. With the lowest military rank being a Minor and the highest a General, the Yenaaxian forces control different sized squads. Each rank is adorn with a specialized type of armor to show for it. When (or if) a yenaax reaches the rank of High Commander, the individual choses an Advisor to guide him. Despite the difference in build, females are infact part of the military units. Due to their flexibility, the females are usually a Special Operations unit, using long ranged weapons to quickly take down foes. Their have actually been cases of females reaching even the rank of High Comander. A popular example of this is Carvas Gernon, who's forces, as mentioned above, managed to take down the savage Xereyen. She died before the victory, but was honored for her bravery. Partonan Pirates A smaller, more agile subspecies broke off from the Otops Hierarchy during the battle of Partonan. This pirate race viciously murders and robs civilians of small, isolated towns. An interesting feature of the pirates is the lack of armor and a coat of rough feather-like hair on their arms and legs. Trivia * Originally, the Yenaax appeared much like that of a Halo Sangheili * Female civilians where a rag-like robe. * The basis of Yenaaxian armor was designed by Nick Dodge (daizua123 on Deviantart) * Yenaax have the ability to learn a language by sensing the origin of a sentient foe. * A concept of the Yenaax species featured Vaneso Lodadoiry as a female * Originally, Lodadoiry was a Sangheili persona Category:BaryMiner's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Zenozox-7434 inhabitants